User blog:Neowitch/686 - You're hot when you're cold
Cover: Coribou to the rescue! We start where we left off last week: Zoro VS Monet. And, man, I love those thorns she uses for fighting. Using her legs to hold weapons actually makes a lot of sense to me, though I kinda wonder why she isn't just using her talons. Unfortunately, the fight is interrupted to show Nami's ass - and also remind us that there is still this giant little girl, who is running away from her zombie friends to prevent them to get the giant candy. Only-Sane-Man trope to the max! The ridiculous thing is that the giant candy is filled with regular drugged candy! Why? I mean, WHY? D: It doesn't make any sense! (This is a perfect example of plot convenience: If it had been, say, a basked full of candy, the candy would have spilled during the chase. Then again, a plastic bag would have done just as fine.) Of course we can't have a PH chapter without flashbacks anymore. Urgh! I'm really starting to get sick of Caesar's bad acting and everyone just believing him. Caesar should totally sign up for Team Rocket after this is over. Cheezus... Coming up next is what you could call Nami appreciation pages, though I will call them Shitty-Nami's-Attention-Whoring instead. So, Monet hides in her snow and attempts to attack Nami, who tires to use helpless Chopper as a shield. And after Zoro saved her sorry ass she gets one epic counter attack panel, incl. side-boob action! Making a run for it she gets trapped by Monet's snow in a shot that makes you wonder why Oda even bothered to draw her clothes in the first place. Anyway, back to some cool stuff: Scary-ass, teeth'n'tits monster, Monet. Now that is harpy power as you would expect it. I liked that one. It's really cool. (duh, it's a snow figure) I would have liked to see Monet taking a bite out of Shitty-Nami. Unfortunately, she gets her sorry ass saved again - by Robin this time. (Yeah, she was present all the time, too, if you remember.) The way her arms come out of Nami's hips is reeeaaally awkward, it looks like Nami is doing the splits. Long story short, they FINALLY escape, leaving Zoro to deal with the chicken wings. Now this could get interesting. Finally an epic figh- DAMMIT SANJI!!! D< Okay, you have to admit, the Marines mocking Zoro on Sanji's command was funny. I think Zoro found his inner Robin. xD http://img87.imageshack.us/img87/1234/tumblrmce08wmtje1rrtld5.jpg Moe Monet was just too cute but then she grew teeth again. Hell-fucking-yeah! She looks like a blond/green-haired Madam Shyarly. Overall, I like how Monet's role as a villain and as a threat is established in this chapter, even if it's a little over the top. I mean, come on, TEETH! And we end this week's chapter with Weak-shigi playing hero. Silly girl never learns... *shakes head* I'm kinda looking forward to see whether she and Zoro can fight together and how. (I can almost smell the shippers go wild.) CU next week! Category:Blog posts